Oxycodone (4,5-epoxy-14-hydroxy-3-methoxy-17-methylmorphinan-6-one) is a well-known narcotic analgesic. The hydrochloride salt is commercially used in numerous products, such as Oxycontin, Tylox, and Percocet.